


Time to go

by Want_to_read234



Series: My First Whumptober (2020) [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26840536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Want_to_read234/pseuds/Want_to_read234
Summary: Tony and Peter had been kidnapped 15 days ago. Over 2 weeks, and the team had still not found them.Tony had been willingly undergoing the torture till the team could rescue you them, but when Peter is threatened, its time for an escape plan.Day 5: Failed Escape / Rescue
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: My First Whumptober (2020) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948717
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Time to go

**Author's Note:**

> Hey,
> 
> So turns out, I love reading action scenes and running etc, but I apparently can't write them. Guess the best way to learn is practice right?
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

15 days and 11 hours. Over 2 weeks.

That’s how long Tony and Peter had been held here by some Hydra goons. Tony had been sure the team would have found them by now, but no luck.

The plan that had been formed between Tony and a reluctant Peter when they had awoken in chains, held in a damp cell, was to wait it out for rescue. Tony’s suit was gone. The idiots were probably trying to work out how to use it. Unfortunately for them, he was smart enough to programme FRIDAY to only operate the suit using his own biometrics. He hadn’t seen the full size of the base they were currently being held in, but he wasn’t going to risk Peters safety trying to escape. Peter surprisingly enough hadn’t been happy with the plan, but at Tony’s insistence had given in.

Since that first day they had been taking Tony for daily ‘interrogations’. The bad guys always asked for the same things: tech, money or world secrets.

Honestly, he was getting bored of the whole routine.

He would spend a couple of hours tied to a chair being pummelled to a pulp or the occasional electrocution before he would be dragged back to the cell he shared with Peter. They hadn’t touched Peter. He had made it clear from the start that if they touched Peter, he wouldn’t give them a thing. Once he was back in the cell, they would provide them with some food – if the grey slop they were given could be called food – and some water. Barely enough between the two of them to satisfy a regular human’s metabolism, so Tony knew Peter was getting enough, but he always refused when Tony tried to give him some of his food. The kid was far too self-sacrificial his own good.

The issue with the current plan was that the Hydra idiots apparently were only willing to wait 15 days before they got bored of Tony not giving them anything.

Yesterday when the guards walked in to drop of the food, one had stood smirking at them. Peter had taken to manoeuvring them to lean against the wall after the guards drop him at the cell door each day. Walking over to them the man’s hand had been tapping rhythmically on his gun as he looked between the two heroes. His gaze focussing on Tony for a moment before he spoke.

“You know Stark, since you won’t give us anything, even with us _asking nicely_ , we have been given the go ahead to just have _fun_ tomorrow,” smirking he turned to face Peter. “Means we will no longer me sticking to our current arrangement and we get some _fresh meat_ to play with.”

Tony could see the manic hunger in his eyes, as he stared at Peter. He could feel his kid shiver against him at the implication of his words.

“Don’t you dare touch him,” he spat back but the 2 weeks of daily torture left his voice weaker than he would like. “You know fine well I will give you _nothing_ if you so much as hurt a hair on his head.”

“You say that now, but when he is screaming for mercy, I’m sure you might change your mind if it would give him a break” the man had the audacity to smile at them, “and if not then we just get to enjoy a change of scream… Ha, get it?” The man chuckled as he left the cell.

As the cell door was locked, Tony held onto Peter, already making plans.

That night they discussed in quiet whispers the best options they had, and for the first time, Peter willingly ate all the food given to him by Tony. They both knew the plan was relying on Peter being at peak physical strength. And luck.

Not something that he liked having to rely on, but they didn’t have much choice anymore.

Did he want to risk Peter getting hurt during an escape, or just sit back and do nothing while they torture him?

The issue was they couldn’t get the door open, so would have to wait for the guards to arrive and unlock it. Which if his timing was correct would be any minute now. Peter had done some quick stretches earlier since unlike Tony, he hadn’t left the cell in the past 15 days.

The plan itself was quite simple. Once the guards came in, Peter would be waiting and overpower them. Tony would grab the guns and a walkie-talkie, and together they would wind their way through the halls and get outside. Once outside they would find some cover and rewire the walkie-talkie to ping to FRIDAY who would get someone to come get them.

Obviously not knowing how large the base was, or even where the base was had a number of issues in itself but there weren’t any better options.

Surprisingly, once the door was unlocked everything went relatively smoothly. Peter managed to get the guards down easily, with them having let their guard drop after 15 days of no fighting back. Peter could hear the wind outside which made it easier to find a corridor that led to a door. That was good since Tony himself was switching between using the walls to keep himself upright and leaning heavily on Peter. They only encountered 3 others guards on the way outside (1 of which Peter knocked out and 2 that Tony shot down for good) and they managed to find some trees to hide amongst while he got to work rewiring the device.

His body was protesting every single movement, even breathing hurt, he was stumbling every other step, but he had to do this for Peter. He could see the kid resting heavily against a tree to his right, breathing sounding laboured. Both seemed too aware of the fact they weren’t yet free to be able to relax and talk again.

“You doing alright kid?” he kept glancing between the device and Peter, but he could see he was looking paler.

“Y-yeah,” Peter’s voice was shaky, “just a bit light-headed. It’ll pass soon, I guess I should have eaten a bit more before exercising, heh.”

“Hmm, the kidnapped diet obviously doesn’t suit you,” he hummed back. “I’ll make sure to note that down, so I don’t forget for future.”

They slipped back into a tense silence as his shaking fingers continued manipulating the wires. A light flashed green, and he prayed to a God he didn’t believe in that FRIDAY would receive it.

“Right, well Pete, now all we have left to do is wait I guess. Shouldn’t take them too long”

“That’s good, Mr St-“ he suddenly broke off, sitting up straighter his eyes flitting around the surrounding trees. “someone’s coming” he whispered.

“Well that’s kind of the– “ he broke off when he saw the fear on Peters face. This wasn’t help coming their way. If they caught them now, then they would both be in so much trouble. He can’t let Peter go back there. Not when help and freedom are so close. Taking a deep breath, he reaches over to grab Peter’s shoulders.

“I need you to listen to me Peter,” he used his best mentor/dad voice to get the seriousness across. “I need you to take this” thrusting the device into his hand “and run and hide okay? Stay nearby but out of sight.”

“But-“ Peter interrupted.

“No, no buts. You need to hide and get help. Once others arrive you can point them towards the base and send them to come and get me out, but we both know I’m in no shape to run any further and you can’t carry me, I’ll slow you down too much. This makes the most sense and I can’t have them take you again, okay?” He leant forward to rest his forehead against Peters, “I love you kid, and I need you to be safe. So I need you to go now and stay hidden.”

Peter was looking back at him with wet eyes. He obviously wanted to argue and stand his ground, but the pleading edge to his voice must have told him how pointless it would be. Instead, he just bit his lip as he slowly nodded, wiping at a tear that was escaping his eye.

“I - I love you too Mr Stark.”

Taking a deep breath, he nodded back. “Yeah, I know Peter. I’ll see you soon.”

With that he heaved himself up, by pulling on a nearby tree. Peter rose beside him, and Tony reached out to give him a gentle shove in the opposite direction of the voices as he himself started staggering towards them. He bent to pick up a gun from the ground where he had discarded it earlier, and after glancing around to make sure Peter was out of sight, he continued on for a while using the trees to keep him upright. When he had been walking for maybe 5 minutes he stopped to lean against a tree and fired into the air to draw attention to himself and away from wherever Peter was hiding.

He heard the heavy footfalls surrounding him and prayed that his kid had made it to safety. As he heard the guards shouts growing closer, his vision began to swim. The last thing he saw before his vision blacked out completely was the guards approaching him.

He didn’t mind as long as the kid was safe.

He would die before he let them touch his kid.

xXxXxXxXx

He awoke to pain. Every atom of his being was throbbing with it.

Cracking an eye open he found himself back in their cell. Forcing himself to lean up on his elbows, he glanced around the small room and let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding when Peter wasn’t there with him.

Given there were no windows in the cell he had no way of knowing how long he had been out for. He just had to hope that Peter had been rescued by now. Closing his eyes, he lowered himself back down to the ground, breathing through the pain.

He was definitely finding it colder in the cell without Peter there beside him.

He must have passed out for a bit again as the next thing he was aware the guards were storming into the cell to take him for some more _interrogations._ He didn’t have the energy to move his feet under him as he was dragged along by the arms to what was effectively the torture chamber. The guards moved him and tied him to the table. God, would they ever try anything new.

One of the men stopped to sneer down at him. “You are going to tell us where the boy went Stark. We can make your life very difficult.”

Rolling his eyes hurt, but honestly, did these guys think the last 2 weeks had been a vacation? If they couldn’t get him to give up anything before now, they sure as hell wouldn’t be able to break him now when its his kids life on the line.

“I’m sure you can. Have you been taking lessons from Pep? She once decided to schedule all the meetings I had been purposefully avoiding for months into one jam packed week. And let me tell you, until you have sat through 5 days in a row, 10 hours a day of pointless exec meetings, you have no idea what hell is.” He croaked out. His throat felt like sandpaper.

The man laughed as one of the _inquisitors_ entered the room. “Laugh it up while you can Stark. Soon you won’t be doing anything other than screaming or begging for our mercy.”

Tony bit his tongue to stop a retort from escaping that would no doubt just land him in worse trouble. He could see the inquisitor picking up a scalpel from a tray off to the side and start to approach him.

Closing his eyes, he took some relatively steady breaths to prepare himself for the pain he knew was coming. They had been doing this song and dance since he arrived here. Fighting back never helped and if he moved too much, they just ended up causing more damage.

As he prepared for the first cut of the blade to come down, a loud crash sounded from out in the corridor. Opening his eyes, he looked around in confusion. The man who had taken up residence leaning against the door, slunk out of the room towards the commotion. The inquisitor still standing with a scalpel poised above his stomach appeared to be undecided whether to follow him out or not. 

The sound of gunfire had started to sound along with the sounds of running and screaming. At this the inquisitor dropped the scalpel and approached the door. Tony watched in shock as the man was gunned down and promptly dropped to the floor.

Straining to hear any voices above all the commotion out in the corridor, Tony managed to identify the sound of thrusters.

A slightly manic laugh escaped him as he called out “Rhodes!” He coughed to try and clear his throat, “Rhodey! I’m in here!” His voice was cracking on every other syllable, but he heard his friends war machine suit approaching the room.

“In here,” he tried again.

The war machine suit appeared in the doorway and stepping over the body lying there, the helmet retracted to show Rhodeys face taking in Tony’s form strapped to the table.

“Tones,” he could hear the relief in his voice. “I hardly think now is the time for lying down.”

Huffing a wet laugh Tony replied “You’re right, what was I possibly thinking.” He sounded awful and given the wince that Rhodey gave he had noticed as well.

Rhodey was carefully undoing all the straps holding him down, before wrapping his arm around Tony to help guide him up.

“Did you get Peter ok? He’s safe?” Gripping Rhodey’s arm he felt he had to check.

“Yeah, we got him Tones.” Supporting his weight as Tony was being guided to his feet, “found him hiding in a tree. Bruce is checking him over in the quinjet now. He was not happy about being asked to stay there and not come find you himself. I don’t think he is going to settle until he sees you,” Tony could feel his side eye from where he was hanging off of Rhodey’s shoulders. “You could see him quicker if you let me carry you, you know.”

“Ha! Are you trying to guilt me into letting you carry me out of this like some damsel?”

“You know damn well that’s what I’m doing.”

As he tripped over his feet, for the third time in less than a minute he sighed. “Fine, just get me to Peter.”

Rhodey’s metal arms wrapped around his battered body and he hissed out in pain as Rhodey took him off the ground. Closing his eyes as the wind whipped past his face, he felt them twisting through the corridors and out into the fresh air once again. It wasn’t long before he felt them descending.

Tony didn’t open his eyes, till he felt Rhodey placing his body down on a gurney. He let out a groan as his body was yet again aggravated by the movement but felt the need to search his surroundings for the one person he needed to see.

Rhodey had told him Pete was safe but where was he?

He could feel his breaths starting to come quicker before he heard the tell-tale “Mr Stark” from behind him.

Turning, his eyes met the deep brown bambi eyes of Peter Parker, and he felt himself relaxing. They had made it out. The team had found them, and they were safe.

Reaching his arm out, Peter took the hint and joined him on the gurney. It wasn’t intended for two people to be able to cuddle on, but right now he couldn’t care less.

He just wanted to hold his kid.


End file.
